


New Memories

by Juli06



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mothership - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Rusty found himself once again in the zoo and this time he hoped that everything would be different. - Season 2 - MotherShip





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, How are you? So.. this will be my first fanfiction of Major Crimes and I hope that you really enjoy it.
> 
> First of all .. I'm sorry for all the mistakes, this is the first time I write in English (I'm Brazilian) and my English is not so good, I hope you can understand everything. hahaha Any questions or suggestions you can tell me. Go ahead.
> 
> Well .. the story takes place in the second season (or in some place there). I always wondered if Rusty had returned to the zoo after all what happened to him. Because, honestly, I couldn't go back if it was me. Anyway, I tried to bring a little of what I think it should have been. Ahh and it is completely Mothership because I love the relationship between Sharon and Rusty.
> 
> Have fun!

**_New Memories_ **

 

It was Saturday, just over two in the afternoon, Rusty was lying on the couch jumping channel and with a big frown on his face.

"Sharon ... why we can’t sign the Netflix?"

Without taking her eyes from the books she was reading, the woman smiled a little, "Because we have cable TV."

"You know there are different things, right?"

 _Oh, there we go again_ , she thought. "Honey, we have discussed this before."

"I know, but look ..." then he sat up on the couch ready for battle. "The cable TV offers no movies or series good enough. In Netflix have many options."

"You already told me that."

"So ... why not signed?"

"Rusty, we spent the day away from home. We could only watch on the weekends. And only when I haven't a case or you don't go out with your friends."

"But Shaaaaron ..." The Captain smiled broadly with his lament, teens never change, no matter the decade. "I'll die of boredom here, imagine how Emma will freak out when they find out that I died of boredom?"

"She will be only upset for losing the case." Rusty rolled her eyes but smiled. That was something he learned during the two years living with Sharon, she had a weird sense of humor.

"How about we go out?"

Giving up of reading the Captain dropped the book and stared at the boy. "And what do you suggest?"

Rusty narrowed his eyes and looked at the empty space, recognizing the thoughtful face from him, she waited.

"I have no idea."

Rolling her eyes she snorted. "We can go to the cinema, theater, museum. we can go to the beach."

Every suggestion he shook his head and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Honey ..." she began. "I have no idea what you want."

"What are the places you took Rick and Emily on the weekends?"

"Well ... besides all the places that I have spoken, me and Emily used to go to cooking class."

"You did cooking class?"

"Yes, it was fun." She shrugged. "And the evening me and Rick were going to his football practice"

"Rick played football?" He smiled with that.

"For two years." She smiled proudly.

"Oh-kay .. And when you didn't that?"

"Well ..." She was trying to remember where your kids liked to go, a big smile filled her face. The zoo was a good program.

Rusty can watch the joy in her eyes and waited anxious that she shared with him, but in the same way that came the joy was gone quickly.

"What is it?"

"There's a place that me and my children were going, but I believe you don't like." The evasion in her voice was palpable. "Then we can do something else." The last part was spoken quickly with the hope that he would focus on something else.

"Sharon ... where is this place?" The look he has given was a little like her gaze Darth Raydor and she wanted to know when he started to learn her detailed gestures.

"The zoo." She spoke so softly that the boy thought he had misheard.

"Oh .."

"See ?! Now you're sad." She wailed. "We can go to an ice cream shop, what do you think?"

For a while Rusty looked thoughtful and his expression was a little sad. Sharon kicked herself mentally for bringing the subject up. As she reproached for talking about it, Rusty watched her closely. She was the only person he trusted completely, he knew she never will leave him. Taking a deep breath he made the decision.

"I wanna go." He spoke with conviction.

"Are you sure? You're not doing this just because I said, isn't it?"

"I'm sure, Sharon."

Still uncertain about all this she nodded in agreement. "All right, go change your clothes." She pushed him toward the bedroom and headed to her.

After 15 minutes they locked the door and out into the sunny afternoon of LA. The way to the zoo was made in silence, Sharon was still mourning have mentioned this, but maybe this tour would be good for Rusty, _maybe some of your fears subside?_

**...**

Once they arrived to the parking lot Sharon turned off the car and turning in his seat, the Captain faced his adopted son. She could see that he was apprehensive and again she felt that was wrong.

"Rusty, you sure you want to come in?"

"I do." He then looked into her eyes. "I trust you."

This brought tears to the eyes of the older woman. She touched his face tenderly and smiled at him. Sharon hoped he flinch at the gesture, touch and affection demonstration was still a delicate situation between them. But he smiled in response. More confident they finally got out of the car.

The zoo entrance was crowded, children and adults mingled in the confusion of smiles and high conversation. Sharon and Rusty went to the booth to buy tickets and a blonde girl ran by Rusty and bumped into Sharon, but nothing prevented her from following into the zoo.

"Children" Sharon huffed. Rusty nodded in agreement and the two finally entered the large park.

They could hear in the distance the sounds of animals and enthusiastic screams of children and even adults. Sharon stood in the entrance and faced the paths front of her, she didn't know which way to follow, it had been so long since she came with her children.

"Where are we going?" She wondered and waited for his answer. Rusty looked at both sides as well as her and pointed to the left.

She smiled and went in that direction, she tried to keep a little distance between them she was still uncertain about protect him all the time. Sometimes she could be quite suffocating in her concerns.

Rusty by on the other hand was struggling with memories of the last time there, he didn't want Sharon realized how uncomfortable he was. However, to his misfortune, Sharon knew him very well and knew everything. Rusty was so lost in thought that the next thing he felt was her fitting arm on his arm.

"Honey, it's me." Her whisper made him look at her and he let out the air that didn't even know he was holding. "If you're not ready we can go back. You know, right?"

"I know," he said and shook her hand affectionately. And he knew this was Sharon, the woman who accepted in your home and in your heart. Who loved him as her children and took care of him without wanting something in return.

Rusty decided to have good memories with her, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With a smile he continued the way, they passed some cages, but the animals were far from being seen. After another walk they stopped in the cages of monkeys.

Two monkeys playing in the branches and made loud noises, Sharon smiled at that and pointed to a gorilla coming toward the bars:

"Look at this, Rusty ... It's huge." The boy smiled at the excitement of his adoptive mother. That was what he liked her, sometimes she had some innocent and endearing attitude.

"Oh ... look at that, Sharon." He pointed to the little monkeys too excited. "Look... look..."

The monkeys were playing up from branch to branch for fun to the audience. Sharon then had an idea, taking her cell phone she pointed to the cage and took the picture of the gorilla and the little monkeys.

"You want to take a picture with them?" The captain asked his son and pointed to the animal that was closer to the grid curious about what she was holding.

Rusty nodded and stood Sharon hit two photos and stared at the boy.

"Honey, could you smile?" He rolled his eyes and smiled a little. However, his face lit up suddenly and he took her cell phone. With a few touches he pulled her with him.

"I have a better idea." He spoke and turned the phone to their faces. "Selfie"

 _The fad of young people_ , Sharon thought. Somehow he managed to fit them and the monkeys in the photos and it made her smile, enjoying the moment Rusty hit the shot.

Along the way they laughed and took pictures with the animals. At one point in the lion's cage a little boy found fascinating approach the animal and followed her into the guardrail. Worried Rusty pulled gently and explained the danger of being so close to the animals.

Sharon who was watching her son closely smiled proud of what he did, the child's mother ran to them and thanked immensely.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." She repeated again and again. Then she turned to Sharon and with a big smile said, "You should be proud of your son he is wonderful."

"Yes, he is." She whispered and stared Rusty, he was red with shame. The woman realized how pleased and proud the Captain was. And another thanks she left. "Well ... we continue?"

"That would be great." Rusty spoke thoughtfully. "But I'm starving."

Rolling his eyes to the constant hunger of your son Sharon dragged behind some snack. Spotting the stall hot dog she delivered a twenty dollars:

"Buy two, I'll sit there." She indicated a bank a few meters away from the stall.

For a moment Rusty was afraid, his mother had invented an excuse to abandon him. Even knowing that Sharon would never do of such a thing the feeling was still there. He stared at his adoptive mother and she still expected him to assert its consent to depart, taking a deep breath he nodded and the Captain went to the bench and sat down.

Both were still visible and that made Rusty more relaxed, he turned his attention to the seller that was divided to meet several people at once. The boy knew it would take a while before being served and turned his focus back to Sharon. The older woman had a handkerchief in his hands and wiped his face, Rusty smiled at that, he had observed how Sharon could be delicate and at the same time tough. It was fascinating. Finally the seller spoke to him and Rusty made the request.

Sharon felt Rusty stared at her and looked quickly at him. Along the way they had created a routine and she caught him staring at her several times. At one point she thought he might want to know her better but Rusty had told her - after she insisted a lot - it was because his mother didn't have the same care that she. And that was at all; his words.

Noticing that the boy already took their snacks she got up to throw the tissue in the trash but maybe that was her mistake. As soon as she came back, she didn't find Rusty and to make things worse a tour passed between her path and the stall. Deviating from children and adults she was behind his son with a heavy heart.

Meanwhile Rusty was terrified as soon as the man handed him the two hot dogs and the change he found the place where Sharon was empty. Memories of the day that was abandoned emerged in his head and tears filled his eyes, he quickly looked around but couldn't find it anywhere. In fact other people got in the way and he is further away.

He did not really know what to do his air became hard to breathe and fear gripped his heart. Rusty still didn't believe it was happening again, he had to do something, _but what?_

Sharon tried to find him too, but he was not closer to the stall. Despair began taking her, but she forced herself to calm down. She tried to imagine where he should have gone.

"God, he must be terrified" Sharon said to no one in particular. Passing through the stall she asked the seller if he had seen the direction where Rusty had gone and he pointed to the left.

With quick steps she practically ran there in the distance she saw a blonde head and saw the green shirt he was wearing and sighed with relief. He looked at both sides and Sharon knew he was looking her.

"RUSTY". She screamed hoping he could hear through so much noise.

The boy wasn't knowing anywhere to go and the tears began to escape from his eyes, he saw a woman walk past him and thought was Sharon, but it was nothing like that. When he was about to sit down and cry like a five year old child he heard a scream calling his name.

Turning around quickly Rusty spotted Sharon coming towards him, not caring about the snacks in hand he ran to her. The food fell to the ground and he threw himself into the arms of the Captain.

"Mom". He whispered and hugged her tight. Say that Sharon was surprised would be an understatement. She didn't expect him to call her mom but she was more than happy to hold him.

"It's okay, honey. I am here".

"You were gone ... I thought ... I ..." Unable to speak more he tightened a bit. The scent of her and chamomile scent she had because of the earlier tea calmed him . That was Sharon's smell, mother's smell. As he would call it.

"Honey, calm down, I'm here. I never, never, will abandon you. " She pulled back and held his face in her hands. His eyes were red because of the crying, but Sharon saw that he understood what she said, and after all the tears she could see the relief. "Now let's go home, okay? ".

"Yes let's go". He took a deep breath and tried to smile. Seeing that the snacks were on the ground he was embarrassed to have lost control. "Oh ... the hot dogs, sorry for that."

"Don't worry". She smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go now".

They began to follow the car when Rusty stopped. He was calmer now and wanted to do things right, he didn't want have memories of that incident when he looked at the pictures and face his adoptive mother.

"Sharon?".

"Hmmm"

"I can call you mom?". He asked suddenly, even having already spoken on impulse Rusty knew about the answer, but wanted confirmation.

"Of course, honey." She stopped and stared at him. "Rusty, when I say that I am proud to be your mother I'm not lying."

He can't help but smile at it and said with a nod: "So before we go home we can finish watching the animals?"

"Are you sure?".

"I do."

Sharon looked at him intrigued, she was worried about this insistence it. "Rusty, why is it so important for you to finish this tour and relive memories not so good?".

He hesitated. _How could he make her understand?_ Taking a deep breath he knew that if he was honest Sharon would support.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore." He whispered. "Or feel I can be abandoned anytime, I know you would never do that, but ..." He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "I just want to make new memories, I want to go home and remember that today was a good day. That I wasn't alone. "

"You won't be alone anymore, Rusty." She spoke with conviction. "I will always do everything in my power to keep it safe and be there for you"

"You promise?"

"With all my heart". The tears he held began to fill his eyes too and Sharon did the only thing they needed: hugged him.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too, honey."

For mother and child happiness there was no more incidents and they returned home safely and with great memories.

**_..._ **

On Monday morning Sharon came to office happy, the weekend was good and until that time they had not been called to any murder. Wishing a good day for her team she went to her office. Opening your e-mail she saw Rusty had sent her the photos taken at the zoo. After a while she chose one and sent for printing.

Opening some drawers she found an empty picture frame (she didn't know why she had one there, but served). She returned to the murder room and found no one in sight, but she shrugged.

Sharon was returning to her office when Provenza and Andy appeared, the older man talking on the phone.

"Captain, we have a case." Claiming she followed them. The rest of the team was also notified.

Three hours later they got frustrated at the police station, the case became a jurisdiction dispute and in the end they lost time to move to the location. Everyone was upset, but in a way relieved for not have fied with a double homicide.

Sharon was going to the rest room when Julio called "Ma'am? I think this is yours. "

She turned to him and saw him intrigued with the frame in hand. Then she remembered she had left the object in the detective's desk when leaving hurried with lieutenants.

"Oh .. thank you, Julio." She took the photo in his hands with a smile, as always curious Provenza peeked. Realizing that the entire staff was eager to know what was Sharon showed the photo to them.

Everyone smiled to see the picture, Sharon and Rusty smiled at the picture and in the distance I could see a lioness and her cub.

"There's a lioness in the picture? Very convenient. " Said Provenza and others laughed at the comment. Sharon merely rolled her eyes and smile too.

"Wait a minute, how did you manage to convince the boy to go to the zoo? He hates the place because of what happened to him. "

"Well .. wasn't an entirely my decision." She shrugged.

"And how did he react?" Buzz was curious now, the teenager always made it clear that he didn't like the park and never go there.

"It was okay." She said but knew that the simple answers don't satisfy the team. But to his relief Mike diverted attention asking if anyone wanted coffee.

Still reluctant the others began to follow the lieutenant and didn't realize that Rusty entered the murder room. He had a smile on his face and a leaf in hand, probably some school proves he had gone well.

"Hey, Mom." He called her before she came into her room. Provenza stopped in his tracks surprised. Now the question from Buzz was answered, looking around he saw that everyone thought the same thing. And the staff can't help but smile.

They watched satisfied when Sharon put an arm around his shoulders and said something that made the boy laugh and hug too. Both entered the Captain's office unaware the small audience.

Buzz that had a greater familiarity with the teenager was more than pleased to see that the boy was growing up finally with good and new memories.

****

**_End_ **


End file.
